Abused
by RebelStar99
Summary: Danny has been abused by Vlad. Dark songfic. I do not own Danny Phantom. Not recommended for kids under 12. Song "All the other kids".
1. Chapter 1

**Raven in. Hey guys. This story is actually based on a true one. No, thank the Lord this didn't happen to me. If you want to know about it, look up Robbie Hawkins Biography. It's a sad case and its happening very commonly nowadays. The song is called "All The Other Kids" by Foster The People. This story is Crime/Tragedy. Don't worry; I'll be writing hearts and laffies next week or maybe sooner, if I get enough reviews. Danny Phantom and all character associated do not belong to me. It all belongs to Butch Hartman.**

_Robert's got a quick hand_

_He'll look around the room_

_He won't tell you his plans_

_He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth_

_He's a cowboy kid_

_Yeah, he found a six-shooter_

_In his dad's closet hidden in the box of fun things_

_And I don't even know what_

_But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you_

Danny hated his life. He was plain sick of it. He wondered what did he do to deserve the life he currently had. He remembered all the happiness he had before moving into the miserable house. He remembered the joy of being with his family, his father being alive. He longed for his friends to hang out with him, to tease him, to comfort him, to be there with him. All that ended when his father was deliberately killed and the family had to move. Vlad had "comforted" his mother and now she married him. Jazz was also killed in front of his eyes, so she wouldn't call for help. The only ones left were Maddie and him. He sighed and looked at his chains. Everyday, Vlad had tortured him mercilessly and had taken his ghost powers away. He was now weak and unhappy. Damn, how his life sucked.

_All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks_

_You'd better run, betterr un, outrun my gun_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

_All the other kids with the pumped-up kicks _

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

Danny steeled himself for the regular torment he would be facing, as he heard foot steps down the stairs. Soon, bitter curses, the leering laugh, the sound of thrashing and agonized screams echoed in the basement. The footsteps finally had gone upwards and the iron door shut with a BANG! Danny let the tears drop down his cheeks. Then he cursed himself for being weak. He should be used to this, shouldn't he? After all, he had been here for three months. The sound of heated arguing, feminine crying, and finally relentment, reached Danny's ears. He sighed once again. It was Vlad and his mother arguing again. He haeard gentle footsteps on the stairs, and saw his mother, whom he hadn't seen in a week, there with fresh tears down her beautiful face. At the middle age of 45, Maddie looked just as lovely, but in a dark way. Permanent tear tracks marked her face and she never smiled. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't marry Vlad willingly. It was through threats and promises did she relent.

_Daddy works a long day_

_He be coming home late, yeah he's coming home late_

_And he's bringing me a surprise,_

_Because dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice_

_I've waited a long time_

_Yeah, the slight of my hand is now a quick pulled trigger_

_I reason with my cigarette_

_And say your hair's on fire,_

_You must have lost your wits, yeah_

**I'm sorry I had to stop here guys. But its past my bedtime (I know how babyish. I sleep at 12). I'll continue this soon, I promise! ~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven in. Hello guys, this is chapter 2 to my first angsty story. Oh yeah the song is called"Pumped Up Kicks," not "All the Other Kids". Sorry for that. If you get disturbed by gunshots, character death, and abuse, please do not go any further.**

Chapter Two

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

Maddie's beautiful face streaming with tears calmed him down, and Danny relented to his mother's embrace. A silence echoed the dungeon. as the two survivors cried into each other's arms. After so much weeping, they regained a new sense of hope and strength. The mother and son shared a shaky sad smile as they leaned into each other's arms once more. The peace lasted, until the iron door banged open and a shot of light blasted through the darkness. Vlad Plasmius looked with an evil glint in his eyes. He strode over to Maddie and slapped her on her cheek so hard, it made a resounding voice. Maddie flinched, and cried out. Seeing his mother in pain, Danny somehow got hold of his ghost powers (because of the ghostly aura cause of Vlad) and his anger made him almost strong enough to break his chains. But his strength couldn't prevail, and the chains shocked him, causing him to scream and his mom to faint. "How dare could you stay one hour more than you promised to! You promised to stay just ten minutes to visit your God-Damn son!" said Vlad, who kicked Danny. "Don't call him that!" Maddie shreiked, reaching for her Fenton ghost weapons. Oh how she longed to be called "Fenton" again.! But Vlad slapped her away from her son.

"Vlad, leave my mother alone!" Danny shouted, making Vlad back away. "I don't care for the woman anymore, your damn mother." said Vlad. He pulled out a pistol and did the most horrifying thing to a mother in front of her child. He shot her close to death. "MUHAHAHA! She's FINALLY DONE AND SO WILL YOU!" Danny howled and cried in grief. What happened next was unbelievable. He broke his chains, his face twisted in agony. He killed Vlad through his ghost powers and left his body on the ground. e had aveged his family, but the satisfaction was fleeting. He knelt down to his mother's body and cried for hours. He gave her a burial and kicked Vlad's body aside.

He understood that the people of Amity Park did not appreciate him saving them, so he stormed into the mall, gun in hand. Then, he started to shoot. First came the mayor, who hated him with a fuy. Next was Dash Baxter, who had continuosly bullied him. He made sure to stomp on the body before moving on. Then came another citizen, a vehemant protester, his worst hater. These were the three he killed before turning around and pulling the trigger on his self. When he lied dying, his ghost and humans sides changing, he died with a smile on his face. He would be much happier soon.

**I literally cried while writing this. but its good to let it out. Review and Read, please. tell me how I did.**


End file.
